


Nightmares

by Kittyswriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare on the first night he spends with Tony, and Tony helps him through it. </p>
<p>Warning: May contain grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a short Stony one shot, for the word prompt: Nightmares. I am still without a beta so there's probably a few grammar errors.

Tony was for once blissfully asleep, usually he worked through the night on his projects. His brain being too loud for sleep to come. But tonight he promised Steve that he would sleep with him and actually get some sleep instead of going straight back to his lab. Tony wasn't use to it, someone wanting to spend the night with him for anything other than sex. But it made him hopeful, that Steve wanted him for something more than just the occasional fuck. They hadn't talked about what they were, they had sex a few times but other than that nothing much had really changed. They still hung out with the others, still disagreed, and Steve still got mad whenever Tony sacrificed himself to prevent the other Avengers from getting hurt. But now Steve was asking Tony to spend the night, and he had only been too happy to oblige.

He expected to not be able to sleep, but surprisingly having a super soldier's arms around you holding you was a very good way to get him to actually sleep. One thing he didn't anticipate was waking up to the same super soldier hitting him in the face.

Not his ideal way to be woken up, he sat up holding his nose and thanking every god that he knew that Steve didn't hit him that hard. Thinking of Steve, the man in question was currently tossing and turning in bed. Tony knew a nightmare when he saw one, hell after Afghanistan, and New York he had plenty of his own nightmares.

"Steve! You're having a dream wake up." He yelled trying his best not to touch him. He knew a bit about muscle memory, Steve having mentioned it a few times, and given the nightmare Steve seemed trapped in, he wasn't sure if touching the other man would be in his best interest if he wanted to stay in one piece. He saw another arm come close to him and grabbed it without thinking. "Steve!"

That last yell seemed to work, Steve's eyes were suddenly open and looking at him like he'd seen a ghost. "Tony?" Steve looked pale and scared, Tony let go of Steve's arm and reached out to cup his cheek.

"Nice to see you back with me, Cap. You were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you up." He said softly, rubbing his thumb against Steve's cheek.

"I.....Did I hurt you?" Steve asked afraid of the answer. He knew what his dreams could get like, he had a lot of demons from his time as both Captain America and with the Avengers. They all had nightmares, memories they couldn't chase away.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Tony said smiling. He didn't want Steve to know the truth, because this was about Steve and his nightmare. Admitting he was hurt would make Steve try to make this about him. He didn't want that, he didn't want Steve to feel bad for hitting him when he was having a nightmare. He would to, because he's Steve and that's just the kind of selfless thing he would do. "Do you want to talk about this dream of yours?"

"It was nothing just a memory from a very long time ago." Steve said his voice wavering, the nightmare was still so fresh in his mind.

Tony nodded and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure whether to push the issue or not, he knew that it wasn't nothing but at the same time he knew that sometimes you're just not ready to talk. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist tentatively, pleased when the super soldier relaxed a little. He felt Steve's own arms wrap around his waist and hold him close. They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them saying anything just holding each other. It was Steve that broke the silence first.

"I dreamt I was back there, fighting in the war." Steve whispered, his voice thick with emotion. His grip on Tony got a little tighter, almost as if he was afraid Tony was going to disappear.  
Tony wasn't sure what to say to that, all he could come up with was pretty words that probably wouldn't mean a whole lot to Steve right now. Because when it comes to the kind of nightmares that come from your memories there's nothing anyone can say that would make any difference. Sure he could tell the other man that it was just a dream, but it wasn't. Steve had lived it, this wasn't just a nightmare, this was Steve's past. So instead he leaned forward to peck Steve's lips, hoping to give some physical comfort. "You know, I'm all ears if you want to talk about it."

Steve shook his head. "I know, Tony. But not right now okay?"

Tony smiled and nodded in understanding, he knew better than anyone that sometimes you don't want to talk about it. The memories too painful to share, and sometimes you just wanted to forget. After all he had his own nightmares he'd yet to share with anyone. So if anyone knew the need to keep some memories a secret it was Tony. "Okay."

Steve sighed softly and held onto him, it made Tony wonder just what was going through his mind. "Thank you, Tony." Steve sounded so battle weary and tired that Tony was left lost for what to say. he didn't have to say anything, because Steve chose that moment to lean over and kiss him softly. "Just, thank you for being here." Steve said moving a hand up to Tony's hair playing with it as his other arm was still securely around Tony's waist.

"Anytime Steve." Tony spent the rest of the night like that, wrapped up in Steve's warm embrace. It wasn't until the following morning that Steve felt okay enough to talk about it. Which they did, Steve talked and shared his memories and his pain, and Tony listened to every word.


End file.
